


I'll Be Here

by Kurgy



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: He died, and then he didn't. Jason died, and then he didn't. The cycle had to end, but how?





	I'll Be Here

The first time it happened, he was prepared for death, accepted it, though he was determined to make it difficult for the other man. It's not as if he hated him, no, he pitied him. Jason. A name that had held no meaning even as he escaped Vaas' hold and tumbled over that cliff. He didn't even think he had died, he didn't cross his mind at all. He simply didn't care if he lived or died. Even as his outposts fell he hadn't thought once about the other man, no, not until it was important. Not until his little friends started disappearing. Then, he knew. Knew it was him. Knew it was _Citra._. He knew she got into his head, and knew there was only one way out of this. Death. Jason was going to come for him, and he was right. Jason came, destroyed his base, his home, and finally; killed him.

Or so he thought. The moment the knife entered his chest he opened his eyes to the cieling of his room, checking his chest for wounds but finding none. At first, he thought it was some wicked trip from the night before, and continued with his day as normal. Until Carlos had radioed in that a gaggle of skydivers and made it onto the island. His island. He thought it must be a coincidence. There's no way it could be Jason, its impossible. But lo and behold, there he was, sitting in that cage tied up across from his brother, scared little white boy with no idea what was coming next. Vaas couldn't stop staring. How was this happening? How could it be Jason? He knew what was going to happen, and he let it, again. Shot that man in the neck, chased Jason over that cliff, and just like that his outposts began to fall, and his little blonde friend got away. He thought maybe he really was insane, doing the same thing over as if something would change, but it didn't. Jason came for him, and shoved that knife in his chest the same way he'd done it before, and again he woke up in his room. No wounds, just memories.

He knew it was real this time. So he thought, why not make a change? The moment he saw Jason, sitting scared in that cage, he drew his gun and shot him point blank. He figured that would be it, but the moment Jason's body hit the ground with his brother screaming from the other end of the cage, Vaas' eyes shot open to stare at the cieling in his room. The same thing, over and over. He was doing something wrong. There was a way out of this, and neither his nor Jason's death could do it. There was a way out. He just needed to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> far cry 3 is one of my favorite games and im a hoe for Vass/Jason so i thought why not start a fic. dont have a beta so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors, im trying my best. and comments are appreciated to let me know if people want me to keep going with this


End file.
